The Deal
by PureBlood Vampira
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy is repulsed by what she has to do to protect her son but Lucius' fall from grace has placed them all in a delicate position. A deal is struck between her and none other than Severus who secretly loathes Lucius. Each enters into the deal for different reasons but as the arrangement continues things become complicated and lives hang in the balance.
1. Chapter 1

**This was an idea that I am playing with and it will probably be a very short fic. Read and Review and let me know what you think.**

Narcissa repressed the urge to vomit. She had barely managed to keep the bile down when he squeezed her ass. His nails were clawing in her back painfully; she hoped he hadn't left any bruises. She shut her eyes tight trying to block out his face and the smell. She could taste the fire whiskey on his tongue and could smell the liquor coming out of his pores. She detested the smell and taste of the drink and would complain anytime Lucius would partake.

Narcissa cleared her mind this was for Draco. Her son needed protection. She wasn't a death eater nor part of the Dark Lord's inner circle neither was her husband any longer and Bellatrix was too interested in maintaining her position within the ranks to care for her nephew's well-being. He continued the assault this time paying attention to the delicate pale flesh of her neck. He nipped at her neck causing her breathe to hitch in her throat, "no marks," she breathed out gripping his shoulders. He stopped and pulled away to step back and look at her. "You came here," he said his face blank and partly shielded by his raven hair.

"You came to me...for your son. For Lucius' son. The Dark Lord is furious with your husband and has your son in his sights. It seems that the son will pay for the sins of his father," he approached her slowly drawing out every word; enjoying watching her pale. He came within inches of her, "we all know my place in the Dark Lord's court is secure. Can you and Lucius say the same, Narcissa?" He smirked, "but I'm sure you can always ask Bellatrix to jeopardize her position in the ranks and the Dark Lord's bed," he paused and shrugged, "I am sure she is always willing to help."

Her faced hardened her blues eyes becoming cold. She needed him and he knew it, and he knew that she knew it. She stepped back and slowly started to undue the buttons on her coat. The heavy leather coat hit the floor with a light thud. She reached behind her and began to unzip her dress never once breaking eye contact. The dark emerald dressed pooled at her feet revealing black lace bra, matching panties, garter belt and black thigh high stockings. The black six inch stiletto pumps only added to the 'come fuck me' look.

Severus' mouth went dry and his cock became strained within the confines of his trousers. Narcissa smirked she had him and she knew it. It of course wasn't obvious but she knew Severus and if the deep, but subtle breathing was any indication not to mention the pronounced bulge in his trousers she knew she had him. She had control.

She slowly walked over to the desk and looking over her shoulder took her arm and knocked several pieces of parchment and books onto the floor. She turned and slowly slid onto the desk crossing her legs. His face showed no emotion and his breathing had returned to normal. Narcissa bit her lower lip slowly spreading her legs. "Is this what you want Severus?," she slowly ran her hand down her body sliding her hand into her panties. She began to gently rub and part her folds. She rubbed small circles around her pearl trying to make herself slick and ready. She threw her head back bringing her other hand up to squeeze and pluck her dusty nipples.

Finally, she brought her focus back to Severus. She watched him as she continued her ministrations taking in his posture. He was standing rim rod straight and he had paled. She now had the power but Narcissa took no pleasure in knowing she had the upper hand. He repulsed her; but he would never know that. In exchange for her son's protection she would fuck him giving him all that he desired.

Severus now moved coming across the room in three quick,long strides. He grabbed her by the back of the head forcing her to look up at him before bringing his lips down upon hers. The kiss was hard and passionless. The kiss was done more as a show of dominance than one of lust. He bit her bottom lip and Narcissa could taste blood. She broke the kiss and tried to push him back but was restrained by Severus. He sneered down at her, "if our little arrangement is to stand," he paused watching her expression, "then we will do this my way." He grabbed her dainty wrist causing it to nearly snap from the pressure. She squirmed but he only tighten his hold. She resisted crying out in pain.

Narcissa made no reply but simply nodded a gesture he took as a sign to continue. "You will come to me when I call you. You will do as you are asked, no questions, no complaints," she eyed him before nodding once again. "Now, turn around," Severus ordered. He unhooked her bra, sliding it down her arms while placing a kiss on her shoulder. He stared running his calloused hands down her unblemished back. He hated her. He hated what she stood for. The embodiment of what a pureblood wife was suppose to be; what she had been breed to be. It sickened him; looking at her milky skin. She represented all of the girls who told him that he was beneath them, unworthy of their time.

He continued to stare at her back. He wanted to hurt her, leave his mark on her. He wanted to mark her to let her husband know and to let her know that she had been claimed by an inferior. Someone who was unworthy. He hooked his thumbs into her panties and tore the delicate lace from her body. Narcissa was lace and soon she too would break.

"Turn around and get on your knees," he ordered. Narcissa complied refusing to meet his eyes as Severus freed his member.

* * *

Narcissa entered the manor from the fire place in the library. She heard the voice of her sister mumbling to herself coming down the hall. Narcissa was in no mood to hear the insane ramblings of the greatness of the Dark Lord and his eminent victory so she hid in the shadows until her sister was further down the hall before sneaking out and up the staircase.

Lucius had been in bed since his last run in with the cruciartus curse at the hands of the Dark Lord. She approached the bed glad to see that Lucius was asleep. But unbeknownst to Narcissa Lucius was not asleep and he watched from cracked eyelids as Narcissa quickly grabbed her robe and headed for the bathroom.

Narcissa turned on the shower allowing the steam to fill up the room before she removed her clothing and stepped in. She stood under the shower head allowing the water to run over her entire body. She had stayed longer than she had originally planned not counting on the potions professor having such an insatiable sexual appetite. Bile began to rise in her throat as the memories of what she had done tonight. She coughed and dry heaved quickly jumping out the shower and heading to the sink to snatch up her toothbrush. She needed to get the taste of his cock and semen out of her mouth.

Lucius entered the bathroom to find his wife dry heaving into the sink her face pale and shoulders humped. "Are you alright, Narcissa?" Lucius asked leaning on his cane for support.

"I'm fine," she choked out turning around to face him, "I think it was something I ate," flashing a forced smile. Lucius took in her appearance noting the formation of a light bruise on her left wrist.

"Where were you, Narcissa?"

"I took a walk to clear my head," Narcissa said grabbing a towel off the rack and wrapping it around herself.

"In the middle of the night?" he stared at her.

"Yes, I couldn't sleep, Lucius."

Lucius walked forward and stooped down to pick up her discarded lace bra, "you went walking in the middle of the night wearing this," he said offering the offending garment up for her to see.

"Yes, Lucius. I got up and grabbed a bra and some underwear," Narcissa said trying to look offended, "what does it matter? And besides, why are we arguing about this? You should be in bed," she motioned toward him.

"I'm fine," came his dry reply. Narcissa grabbed her robe and headed into the bedroom leaving Lucius alone still holding her bra. Once he was sure that she was in the bedroom he dropped the bra and bent down and picked up her dress and gave it a long sniff. The scent was faint but it was there. The scent was of old books mingled in with the faint scent of parchment and lemongrass. The scent was tinged with masculinity. Lucius threw the dress down with a grunt the scent makeup was no help. Hell, half of the witches and wizards on Diagon Alley had the same smell. Lucius turned and entered his bedroom to find Narcissa already in bed.

Lucius joined her and snuggled into her back. She flinched when he made contact with her. Lucius sighed before rolling over his back now to Narcissa. She drew the covers up around her neck, "I'm sorry, you startled me."

"Don't mention it, it's fine. Goodnight."

Narcissa let out a slight sigh. She could hear the hurt in his voice and decided to roll over and snuggle into his back mimicking his action from earlier. They stayed that way for hours. He laid listening to the light snoring of his wife; he carefully brought her hand to his lips. He noticed the bruise was now more prominent and he examined it in the moonlight. Anger washed over him and he fought hard against the urge to wake her and demand she tell him who had hurt her, whom she was fucking.

Sleep eluded Lucius that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus sat by the fireplace nursing a glass of firewhiskey. This was his third one since she left. He brought the torn lace panties up to his nose and sniffed. His continued to replay the night's events over in his mind the visuals caused him to internally shudder. The image of her on her knees lips wrapped firmly around his cock would not let up and he downed the remaining liquid. It had taken everything within him not cum right then and there. He sighed. It had been so long since he had female companionship that did not cost a few hundred gallons for the night. He was picky and wanted the women he dealt with to be clean and discreet not like the witches for sale in the doorway of some of Knockturn Alley's seeder establishments.

Severus leaned back into the arm chair rubbing the delicate lace between his fingers. He needed her; and he needed her soon.

* * *

Narcissa woke with a slight pain in her wrist and found the bed empty. She sat up rubbing her wrist and taking note of the deep purple bruise that had formed. She cursed into the room and snatched back the covers. She needed to find her wand and use a glamour charm on it before Lucius noticed and asked questions. She went into the bathroom and located her wand in the pocket of the dress she had worn the night before. She was a little put out to see that her clothing were still on the floor and decided maybe it was time to have a talk with Dinky, her personal house elf.

She heard her name being called. She quickly cast the glamour charm and made her way into the bedroom to find Lucius standing by the bed. He seemed nervous and anxious.

"I'm glad to see you're up, the Dark Lord is coming over this morning. He has called an impromptu meeting."

"Okay, how long do you think it will last?" she asked heading over to the massive walk in closet. "Is it okay if I head to Diagon Alley? I need to pick up a few things for Dra-" she said as she was coming out of the closet a deep plum dress in her hand, but she was cut off by Lucius.

"No, at least not now. You'll have to go after," he licked his lips to moisten them, "we are all required to attend. You, me and Draco." At that moment Tinkle appeared and informed them that Severus as well as McNair and Ward had arrived. Narcissa paled at the mention of Severus she had not expected to be faced with him so soon.

They both felt the wards shift. Lucius sighed, "I am going to go down and greet our guest," you could hear the loathing in his voice. He turned and left leaving Narcissa to get ready and head down behind him. No matter how uncomfortable she would be it would not do her husband nor her son any favors if she arrived late. The Dark Lord hated tardiness.

As she made her way downstairs; she could see him and Lucius talking in the foyer as the arriving guest made their way into the grand dining room. She slowly approached the pair.

Severus spoke to her first, "good morning Narcissa," she smiled politely at him wanting to desparately slap that smug expression off his face.

"Severus and I was just discussing some research for an article he is writing on a rare variation of the cuddleweed herb," Lucius said turning to face his wife. She nodded keeping her gaze downward. Just then Bellatrix apparated into the foyer, "the Dark Lord will be here shortly," was her only greeting and she entered the dining room.

"Well, let's join them. I don't want to be standing out here when he arrives," Lucius led the way in to the dining room with Narcissa trailing behind him and Severus behind her. The three took there place at the table. Severus taking the vacant chair next to the one at the head of the table. Narcissa took the seat next to Bellatrix who was seated four seats down from the head chair. Lucius was to her right and Draco was next to him. She didn't need to look at her sister to know that she was seething. Bellatrix had a need and yearning to be near her master at all times.

As the mood in the room shifted and the chatter ceased; the Dark Lord appeared out of thin air and took his place at the head of the table. She mostly kept her gaze on the table in front of her. Only looking up once or twice to lock eyes with Severus. She swallowed hard; she hated that man. But it was for her son.

Severus was, during a few moments of the meeting, not there mentally. When one of the death eaters were called on to relay any information that had he would run his gaze over Narcissa. He took in how the dress hugged her breast and the way she had her hair up exposing her neck. He removed his gaze from her lips when his trousers began to tighten. It had to be soon. The meeting ended with the same hollow tales of a swift victory. All of the death eaters except Severus dispersed, leaving him alone with the three Malfoys. He walked the table to join them.

"I invited Severus to stay for a drink," Lucius said gently stroking Narcissa's arm.

"Oh, I'm going upstairs," Narcissa said casting a sideways glance at Severus before leaving the pair along with Draco.

* * *

Narcissa sat in the upstairs library it had been over an hour since leaving Lucius and Severus. She figured they should have been finished now it was a little after one o'clock in the afternoon. She heard the door open, "you're finally finished?," she asked, not once taking her eyes from her book. She felt strong hands grab and gently message her shoulders. She leaned back into the touch; she let out a soft moan closing her eyes. The presence gently nipped at her ear, sending a shiver of desire throughout her body.

"You see, you have no reason to fear my touch," Narcissa became rigid and her eyes flew open. She tore herself from the grip and immediately jumped up from the sofa dropping the book onto the floor. She hissed, "how dare you?" Severus smirked coming around the sofa to stand in front of her; Narcissa took a step back trying to keep some distance between him and herself.

"Lucius is here, my son is here. This," she pointed at the floor, "is my home. This is Lucius home. I won't do this here," she said as she tried to make her way around him to leave. Severus grabbed her by the arm pulling her body flush against his. She tried to push away from him but he only strengthened his hold on her.

"You remember our arrangement, Narcissa?" he asked raising his eyebrow. She stilled in his arms, "please, Severus, not here."

He encircled her waist, "why not?"

"Lucius is your friend."

Severus gave a hallow chuckle before roughly pushing her away causing her to stumble back. "I expect you at my home at 8 o'clock," he turned to leave.

"Tonight? How I am suppose to leave in the middle of the night?" Narcissa asked.

He stopped and without turning back around, "that is your concern Narcissa. I will see you at eight," he left in a swirl of black robes. She put her hands to her mouth to stop a scream from spilling over. She sank to the floor; she ran through several reasons she could possible give Lucius for her leaving in the night. Her sister Bellatrix came to mind.

* * *

"She needs me Lucius," she said putting on her cloak and fastening it at the waist.

Lucius took a deep breath, "she needs you in the middle of the night?"

She turned facing him, "she is in a bad way and she needs someone. She was highly upset because the Dark Lord was displeased with her."

He chuckled, "tell her to welcome to the club. Who is he not displeased with in some manner? Except Severus it seems" he whispered the last part falling onto the bed. "I need to figure out how to get this family back into his good graces Narcissa. If Draco had..." He trailed off sighing. She stilled biting back the remark that was on the tip of her tongue. She didn't need this now; not another argument.

"Narcissa?"

She heard her name being called, "yes, dear."

"What time will you be back tonight?"

"Late," she offered him a small smile. She hated lying to him; he deserved many things but her using her sister to go and fuck another man was not one of them. "You know how the two of us get when we have a couple glasses of wine."

"Well, try and have fun, dear. I'll see you when you return." She smiled before disapparating with a faint pop.

* * *

She appeared in Spinner's End, three houses down from her intended destination. The short walk would ensure that she was pulled together enough to carry out her task. She needed to comply just long enough to make sure Draco was out of harm's way. She arrived at the front door with a minute to spare.

Severus felt the wards shift as someone entered onto the property. He rose from the arm chair and answered the door. He opened the door and stood to the side allowing her entrance. "May I take your cloak?" he asked.

"Yes," she unfastened the cloak allowing him to take the garment and place it in the small closet. Without any further words, he turned. Narcissa followed on his heels. He entered the small living and gestured for her to sit down. She took a moment to look around; she took note of the massive number of books neatly and no doubt alphabetically organized on the rickety looking bookshelf.

Severus sat in the arm chair near the well worn couch. He followed her gaze, "only thing of value that I have." He stated more to himself than to her. She watched him and noted his nostalgic expression. This was her third time her now but she had yet to take in the room or his humble abode. She quickly glanced around the room; a pang of sadness hit her. It was instantly squashed as she remembered why she was there. She folded her hands in her lap and waited silently for the inevitable.

He watched her. She did the same. They continued staring at each, taking in the others breathing pattern and facial expressions until the moment was broken when Severus abruptly stood and walked to the window. He had his back to her and she suddenly felt unsure of herself but she proceeded. _'No need_ _to draw things out,'_ she thought as she slowly rose from the sofa.

She walked behind him placing her hands on his shoulders and gently turned him around to face her. He looked down at her sighning as if annoyed. Narcissa was undeterred and firmly pressed her lips to his. She felt the tension leave his body and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. She noted the way he responded when she came willing and without being demanded or strong-armed. Narcissa figured out what role she needed to play.

* * *

He watched her dress. He had taken her in the living room and once again when they had gotten to the bedroom. He loved to look upon her slender frame; although he would never admit that to anyone.

Narcissa didn't dress in a hurried manner she didn't want to appear to eager to leave. So, she dressed slowly like a person normally would as if she were simply getting for the day. It was after midnight. She doubted Lucius would be asleep knowing she was not at the manor. She zipped up her dress and turned to face Severus who was lying in bed propped against the headboard the sheet low on his slender and toned hips.

"I can't come every night Severus," she stated quietly.

"If Lucius is not up to the task I certainly am."

She paused and then laughed just catching the meaning of his statement.

"You are beautiful when you laugh," he stated matter of fact his face never once losing its seriousness.

She looked down at the floor bothered that she was blushing.

Something ran through him; it was if he was proud that he had made her laugh. He quickly reigned his emotions.

"That's not what I meant."

"I know."

"I can't come here every night or every other night. It will cause too much suspicion and..."

"I know. We wouldn't want that now. It would not do for him to get suspicious and to follow you here. The Dark Lord does not tolerate conflict over women among the ranks."

"Well...how about we meet once a week on alternating days so as to not create a noticeable pattern. I will come here, if you want to meet somewhere different you will owl me in advance. Deal?"

"The days?" he asked his tone borderline bored but his heart leapt in anticipation.

"You choose," she figured her schedule was more open than his.

He sat up, "Tuesday the first week and Thursday the next and so on and so forth."

"Another thing Severus," she looked him dead in his eyes, "that display at Malfoy Manor in the library can never happen again."

"It won't."

She nodded before leaving the bedroom and then Spinner's End.


	3. Chapter 3

Narcissa had apparated just behind the gates to Malfoy Manor. Once again she needed to walk; the crisp cool air caressed her cheeks. She sought to bring things back into perspective. She walked the grounds occasionally glancing up at the sky identifying stars she knew from her time in astronomy at Hogwarts. She was confused; tonight was different she parted as if she was a lover instead of a woman who was between a rock and a hard place. She stopped; the need for a shower hit her when she felt stickiness between her thighs. Instead of a feeling of disgust overtaking her, another emotion hit her. She couldn't place it; and the fact that another man's essence was inside her did not bother her like it had before.

She walked to the front door and tapped her wand on the door knob. The door opened and she entered. Instead of heading upstairs, she decided to walk the entire first floor. She shook her head as she noticed a few lamps and vases in some of the sitting rooms were missing. She sat on the chaise lounge in a forgotten room in a part of the house that had been used in years; she discarded her coat. Slowly, she gathered the hem of her dress and raised it revealing her thighs to the room. She reached between her legs and gathered his seed on her finger tips.

She held it up to the moonlight, rubbing it between her fingers feeling its texture. Narcissa brought her fingers to her lips. She had swallowed his essence before but she had not cared to taste him. Now, she wanted to. She didn't bother vanishing away the dust and instead transfigured a pillow from an adjacent couch into a blanket. She leaned back covering herself. Narcissa let her mind wonder until she fell asleep; the shower forgotten.

* * *

The days following her and Severus' last encounter had gone quite well. Lucius was fully recovered from his run in with the cruciartius curse and his mood had improved. Much to Narcissa's frustration and dismay, his sole focus was now getting back into the inner circle. Lucius was never one to be satisfied with being on the outskirts he hated not having the dark wizard's ear.

She sat listening to her husband or at the very best pretending that she was listening. Ever since the Dark Lord began frequenting the manor to meet with him he had been chipper, no doubt taking the meetings as a small sign that he was on the path back to power. Lucius turned still talking and gesturing wildly into the air; Narcissa rolled her eyes at the naivety of the thought.

"Narcissa?" Lucius asked staring at his wife his expression puzzled. "Having you been listening to me?" He kneeled down in front of her taking both of her hands in his, "I thought you would have more of a reaction than this."

"To what?" she asked.

He sighed looking down at her lap before meeting her eyes again, "the Dark Lord will be moving here to the manor for the time being. The manor will serve as his base of operations."

"What makes him think he can just invade our home…"

Lucius started, "He did it at my suggestion, Narcissa," he stated watching her expression carefully. She paled and her mouth went dry. "Are you out of your bloody mind?" She stood snatching her hands out of his.

"Why here? Why not Bellatrix's house? Why here?" she all but shouted the last part.

Lucius also stood his cold grey eyes boring into the cool ocean blues of his wife's. "Because Narcissa, unlike you I am concerned with returning this family to its former glory within the community and its former standing within the ranks."

Anger pooled in the center of her chest, "glory? What about our safety Lucius?"

"Our safety will be guaranteed once I reclaim my place."

"And our son? Where does he fit in, in your quest to reclaim glory?"

He sighed. He knew his next few words would not go over well but he felt they needed to be said. "Sit down."

"No," she whispered harshly. Lucius closed his eyes anger washed over him. It was because of his current status that his fellow death eaters did not respect him and it seems to that his wife didn't either. He had enough.

He rushed her and grabbed her by the upper arms. Lucius saw a flash of fear in her eyes. _'Now, that's more like it,'_ he mused to himself.

"What I have to say is harsh but it is the truth. Our son is weak. I didn't want to admit it but it is obvious that boy is good for nothing but shopping and chasing girls. I imagine that I share some of the blame I should have been harsher with him. Like my father was with me and my brother. If it wasn't for you and your insistent coddling of Draco he would have turned into the man he should have been."

Narcissa resisted the urge to spit in his face. She ran her eyes over his features; this was a different man standing before her. He was a desperate man. Desperate men were capable of anything. She wanted to fire back at his lies tell him that if he had resisted this monster from the beginning they would not be in this situation, but she made the decision to remain silent and not anger him further.

He tightened his grip, "now listen very carefully. I made the decision and the suggestion that the Dark Lord stay here. You will accept it; you have no choice," he spat lifting her slightly off the ground.

"I know what transpired between you and Severus." Narcissa froze bracing herself for a physical attack.

"You didn't think that I wouldn't know that you made some pact with that filth Snape to have him carry out Draco's mission," he snarled his face barely a hair's breathe from hers. "The shock was evident on her face.

"You didn't think I would find out. Your whore of a sister couldn't wait to rub it in my face how weak and disappointing Draco was _'just like his father,'_ " Lucius' anger was rising. Narcissa felt as if her arms would snap if he didn't loosen his grip.

"Just think of the glory he would have brought to this family had he gotten rid of the old coot," he snarled at her. The signs were there they had been there for months now. Lucius had lost whatever hold he had on his sanity. She had had enough.

She began to push and kick at his shins until he loosened his grip enough for her to push away and stumble backwards.

She pulled her wand, "don't you ever touch me again," she hissed pointing her wand square at his chest.

Lucius stood up straighter; he was unfazed by her little stunt. He laughed; it was manic and it chilled Narcissa to the bone. He stepped forward; she stepped back not once wavering.

"Don't come any closer Lucius," she shot a curse to the right of him to hammer home her point. A vase of lilies hit the floor; it went unnoticed.

He stood still, his expression blank. Narcissa slowly moved off to the side nearing the door. She didn't want to run the risk of hurriedly apparating and splinching herself in case he decided to charge her. He looked at her as if confused.

"Lucius," she whispered, "are you alright?"

He looked at her and opened his mouth as if to speak before closing it again. He sighed heavily, "I am sorry," he said running his hands through his hair. "I am not use to this; I'm not use to not being in control, Narcissa, you know this," he looked at her. His expression had softened. She lowered her wand.

"I'm leaving Lucius and when I return I don't want you in here anymore."

"You don't want me in our bedroom?"

"No, I refuse to sleep with you in here."

"This is MY house Narcissa, I will not be put out of my own damn bedroom!" he shouted.

"Fine then I will not be in here. I remove my things when I return," she apparated on the spot leaving Lucius alone.

* * *

She ended up in the middle of Diagon Alley. A lot of the shops were either closed or had gone out of business the owners either dead or in hiding. She walked the length of the street and back again. Many people were in too much of a hurry to notice her as they were no doubt trying to get home before nightfall. It did not benefit one to be out after dark.

Darkness had swept in quickly; she saw up ahead a group of snatchers heading up the street. She quickly made a detour down Knockturn Alley. She passed several people along the way of the narrow walkway. Many of them were unkempt, muttering or having full blown conversations with themselves but they were harmless. More and likely they were former Azkaban inmates who were unaware they were no longer in prison.

Clouds began to move in blocking the stars; she kept walking her head down and arms crossed. The less eye contact one made the better. Narcissa kept walking going further into unfamiliar territory.

She was unaware of her surroundings and had long placed her wand in her dress pocket. Rain began to fall heavily and Narcissa was drenched. But she continued to walk aimlessly until she felt strong arms grab her. She screamed and tried to wrestle away from the figure. But they held tight.

"Narcissa?" she recognized the voice and looked up into the face of Severus. She collapsed into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and disapparated.

They landed in the living room of his home at Spinner's End. She was shaking from the cold and he quickly pulled off his wool coat and draped it over her shoulders. "Wait here," he disappeared from the room.

Severus dug threw his drawers and found an old pair of trousers and a shirt for her to change into. He entered to find her setting on the floor in front of the fire. He approached her slowly allowing her to adjust to his sudden re-entry. He lowered himself onto one knee.

"Change into these," he offered her the clothing which she took clutching the items to her chest before allowing them to drop into her lap.

He sat beside her and the two of them sat in silence until Narcissa spoke.

"He's lost it Severus," she stated quietly staring into the fire.

He ignored her statement. "What were you doing out this time of night Narcissa?" he asked looking at her. She turned making eye contact with him. She didn't answer his question right off but simply stared at him.

"I needed to get away for a while. I needed to get away from it all. I needed to get away from talks of reclaiming glory and…" she trailed off. She turned once again staring into the fire.

Severus remained silent unsure of how to respond.

"Is it okay if I stay here tonight? I don't want to go to back to the manor," she looked at him her eyes pleading. He brought his hand up and gently caressed the side of her face. Narcissa closed her eyes and released a small sigh. _Lucius used to be this gentle_ she thought and tears leaked from her closed eyelids.

Severus gently tilted her head up and tasted the saltiness of her tears. The gentleness of his touch was too much and her tears turned into full on sob. He pulled her into his lap and held her as she cried. She clung to his shoulders and he tightened his grip on her silently telling her that he was there and he was not letting go.

Severus noted that her crying had stopped and her breathing had evened out. She had fallen asleep in his arms. He didn't want to wake her but the strain on his back had become increasingly uncomfortable and he sought to wake her.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly slipping off his lap and back onto the floor. He stood and offered his hand.

He led her upstairs; Narcissa was surprised that he bypassed the door leading to his bedroom and continued down the narrow hall.

He grabbed the handle of the door and she placed her hand on top of his. Severus stared at her beautiful unblemished hand. He then looked at her confusion momentarily clouding his features. They stood staring at each other. She was as equally as confused at her own actions and it showed. She didn't know why nor understand; she didn't care to at the moment.

"You can sleep in here," he stated softly almost whispering.

She stroked his hand with her thumb never once breaking eye contact. This show of affection however small was making him uncomfortable and she could tell.

"I don't want to be alone Severus; not tonight." The statement caught him off guard and Narcissa took over. She took his hand in hers and led him to his bedroom opening the door and leading him inside.

She stopped in the middle of the room and turned facing him. She took a minute and took in his features she ached to touch his hair, his face. She brought her hands to his face caressing his high cheek bones and his strong, angular nose. He stilled before closing his eyes and sighing.

She brought her hands down to his shoulders and pushed off his robes. She then moved to undue his collar before his strong hands ceased her movements. "No," was all she said and he dropped his hands without protest. She continued; discarding his waistcoat then his shirt. His boots and trousers followed soon after and he was left standing before her completely naked. He felt exposed and raw. His instinct was to hid, lash out at her for seeing him so vulnerable.

But he couldn't. Something would not allow him to recoil in fear and anger; oddly enough he felt…safe. She stepped back staring at him waiting for him to make the next move. He approached her and reached behind her head to remove the sapphire pin from her partial dry hair, letting it fall onto her shoulders.

He threw the pin to the floor and walked behind her and slowly unzipped her dress. He began to slide it down her arms until she flinched. He stopped and was about to give a brutal tongue lashing until he noticed the dark eggplant bruises. He lightly touched them and she flinched again. He pulled her dress down allowing it pool at her ankles. He unhooked her bra and discarded it; her panties followed suit and she too was laid bare.

He rested his head against hers pressing his entire body into her back, and ran his hands down her body careful to avoid her upper arms. He ran his hands over her breasts, down her sides and over her stomach. He felt a change in the texture of the skin on her lower abdomen. He felt her breath hitch, "don't," she breathed out placing her hand over his to push it away.

He whispered in her ear, "I am not Lucius," he traced her C-section scar, "beautiful," he murmured planting a kiss on her shoulder. "He hurt you," it was more of a statement than a question and he brought his hands to rest on her elbows below the bruised area.

"It's nothing," she stated quietly. He spun her around his eyes hard and nostrils flaring.

"No, it's not 'nothing'," he spat, "he hurt you."

Reaching up she pulled him into a deep kiss, their tongues battling one another. She wrapped her arms around his neck; he picked her up and Narcissa brought her legs up around his middle. She reached between them placing his cock at her entrance. She brought her eyes up to his, "are you sure Narcissa?"

She answered him by guiding him inside her. The current position wasn't given her what she wanted. "The bed," she moaned. He brought them over to the bed laying them gently onto the un-made bed. She rolled them over bringing herself on top. She sat up looking at him as she sank down his entire length squeezing her inner muscles as she did so. He couldn't help himself his eyes rolled back into his head. He needed this; this is what he had dreamed of and now it was reality. She was real and she wanted him. He wanted her as well.

She rode him hard and he brought his hands up to pinch and roll her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. He traced her scar and finally brought his hands to caress her thighs. He was so close; he flipped her onto her back and began to pound into her.

"Harder. Fuck me harder, Severus," she breathes out and he complied eagerly pulling her hair arching and exposing her neck. He licked her neck up to the jawline tasting the saltiness of her skin. She clawed at his back racking a path with her nails. He hissed, sinking his teeth into her delicate neck. He bit down and she cried out, "yes."

He came with a feral growl and she followed. He collapsed on top of her. He moved to roll off of her and she brought her leg up and over his lower back preventing him from disengaging.

"No, I need you inside me, Severus," he brushed the hair from her sweaty forehead and kissed her before laying his head on her shoulder. She ran her fingers through his hair. It was soft and silky and Narcissa brought a lock of it up to her nose.

They lay there listening to the storm. He traced her collar bone and she continued to run her fingers through his hair. They both knew this was more than sex. Tonight was the beginning of something that neither of them knew if they could come back from.

The question was did they want to?

 **Don't forget to drop me a little review**.


	4. Chapter 4

**All mistakes are my own. Have a Happy New Year another chapter will be coming soon! Oh and yeah, sexual things are to come...but I figured you knew that already! ;)**

Sunlight peeked through the curtains painting the room in soft hues of yellow and orange. The couple lay exhausted, throughout the night they had joined each time had been slow and sensual not frantic and needy like that night's first encounter.

He had eagerly burrowed his head between her thighs lapping at her core as if starved. She could not remember the last time Lucius had pleased her with his mouth. He could be quite the prude. But she did know for a fact that she had never given herself to her husband with such reckless abandonment.

Now, they lay staring at one another unsure of what to say; unsure if there is anything to say at all.

Severus rose and headed for the bathroom to shower. He was surprised to find Narcissa still there in bed her eyes closed and arm thrown across the space he had vacated. A small smile pulled at his corners and he stared at her.

"You should smile more," she said her eyes stilled closed. He grunted and headed for the small closet on the opposite side of the room.

She sat up not bothering to cover her exposed breasts, "you don't agree?" He remained silent and she watched him dress taking note of the faded scars on his lower back. He finished dressing and turned to face her.

"Where are you going?" she asked softly.

"I have to go to work we are not all pampered housewives," he stated smirking.

She laughed but Severus did not miss the shadow that passed over her face, "being a pampered housewife is not all it's cracked up to be." She moved to rise from the bed, "it won't take me long to get dressed."

"No," he approached the bed and stroked her face, "you are welcome to stay, Narcissa. I'll adjust the wards." She responded by lying down and Severus pulled up the sheets covering her. He turned, heading for the bedroom door. He heard a soft 'thank you Severus' before closing the door.

* * *

Narcissa didn't rise before noon although she had lain awake since Severus left. She dressed in the shirt he had discarded the night before. His scent was still fresh. She wondered around his bedroom taking in the little odd trickets that where scattered about the room. She continued around the room and noticed a small picture on the dresser. It was of a woman roughly in her early twenties. The woman had dark burnette hair not nearly as dark as Severus but she had the same dark eyes and milky white skin. She figured the woman was Severus mother and she picked up the picture and ran her fingers lightly over the frame. This was the only picture she had seen in the entire house. She carefully placed the picture back onto the dresser.

She looked in his small closet and chuckled when she realized that he truly only wore black. She shut the door to the closet and made her way through the upper floor of the house. She finally made her way into the small kitchen; she checked the cabinets they weren't well stocked but they were not bare either. The stove looked as if it hadn't been used in a while. She continued on into the small dining room. The table was covered in books. She made her way back upstairs.

Narcissa parted Spinner's End on foot heading in the direction of muggle London. It had been a while since she ventured out into London and in particular the non-magical parts. She needed to be out; being away from the manor afforded her the luxury of pretending that things were normal that she was normal and her life was shrouded in shopping trips, brunches and vacations out of the country like it had been before Lucius had sold their souls to the devil.

Her stomach growled; she spotted a little cafe on the corner and made her way to an outdoor table. The waiter swiftly approached and the young blond man handed her a menu before departing with a smile. He reminded her of Draco. A dark haired teen walked by his hair stringy his clothes solid black. She sighed; she wanted Severus.

* * *

Severus walked around his classroom at Hogwarts. He had felt an emptiness soon after he had left home. He wished they could have stayed in the moment longer but as always duty called. He knew she was unhappy given her husband's current situation it was well understood. But something about her statement earlier made him believe she hadn't been happy for a while and the Dark Lord wasn't to blame. Lucius came to mind and anger washed over him. Only men like Lucius and James got women like Narcissa and Lily. Hatred rose up in his chest and he picked up a chair and flung it against the wall. He took out his wand and vanished the debris. He ground his teeth before storming into his office and slamming the door. One of his students would have to stand.

Narcissa apparated in the rose garden of the manor. She felt unsteady and quickly sat on the edge of the marble fountain. She sat for moment staring into the water as tears rolled down her cheeks. Confused and tired she wiped her cheeks with the back of her sleeve and made her way into her home. Her prison. She entered her bedroom to find Lucius on the floor propped against the bed. He looked disheveled as if he hadn't slept.

"I'm moving to one of the guest bedrooms," she held her breath waiting for some form of protest. It didn't come.

He humphed letting his head fall back against the bed, "I figured as much." She cast a quick glance around the room mentally taking note of the things she would take with her. She gave him another once over before proceeding to the closet. She came out holding a few items in her hand that Lucius figured were undergarments and a dress.

She went to the vanity and grabbed a small bag.

"Where did you go?" his sudden question startled her. She looked up and saw his reflection in the mirror he was standing a few feet away from her. She grew nervous. But her nerves calmed slightly when she saw the soft expression on his face. His question was more out of curiosity than an accusation. She didn't answer but continued to watch his reflection.

"I asked Bellatrix and she said you weren't there," he paused as if waiting for her to elaborate on her whereabouts, "so, where were you? I was worried."

She dropped her eyes and sighed she had no carefully crafted lie to tell and decided to brush past him. He made to effort to stop her. He took in a deep breath that scent. It was so familiar a little too familiar.

* * *

For Severus the day had been strained. Between dodging traps setup by the very students he sought to protect and managing the Carrows he was near his wits end. He made his way to the dundgeons with hast. He refused to stay and sleep where the old man once had. He couldn't bear it. The heaviness in his chest hadn't waned since he carried out his task that night. No matter how planned it may have been is still weighed heavily on him. Dumbledore had been his anchor, his tether to sanity, a beacon in his self-imposed darkness. Now there was no light only the darkness.

Narcissa came to mind. Maybe she could led him from the darkness. Severus squashed the notion before it fully developed and took on a life of its own. This was an arrangement. Nothing more. Severus held onto those two words to no avail. There was something more he became hostile to the possibility of letting his mind wonder at what could be. He had made that mistake before with Lily. It was a mistake he would not repeat with Narcissa.

He entered his quarters and headed directly for the small bathroom. He kicked his dragon hide boots off they landed with a thud onto the tile. He removed his outer robes letting them fall onto the floor. Soon a pile of black was at his feet, he snatched up the clothing and threw them with force toward the back corner of the room. He didn't bother aiming for the laundry hamper.

He stood under the shower head; he turned the water to the hottest setting and let it cascade over his pale flesh. He hissed when the scalding water made contact with the scratches on his upper back. He closed his eyes bowing his head. Visions of the previous night came to him and he could feel the creaminess of her skin. His cock sprang up, he grunted before firmly wrapping his hand around the shaft.

He stroked lightly at first mimicking the way she had caressed him. No woman had taken their time with him. He could feel her pussy around him squeezing him. He shuddered and tightened his grip and pumped harder. He continued pumping harder and faster until he released his seed. He sighed, "three days."

* * *

Narcissa had Dinky move most of her belongings into the guest room. She didn't want to be around him. It was not out of guilt but something else entirely. She didn't feel like lying. She was not in the head space to tell a convincing lie. Lucius was a smart man and would have been able to see through anything she would have told him. She stood staring out the window. His rough hands could still be felt over her body. Lucius hands were smooth and refined the hands of someone whom was not accustomed to manual labor.

Throughout their marriage Lucius would make love to her as if she would break. Like she was made of glass; as a matter of fact everyone including her parents treated her as if she were fine china and had to be kept on a shelf. Only for decoration; only to be seen and admired for its rarity but quickly forgotten about once the dinner guests had left. Severus didn't treat her like china. He was rough and hard. He took her roughly and in positions Lucius said were only reserved for whores.

She mentally shook herself 'don't compare' she said to herself. She sat on the window seat, but she couldn't help but compare the two wizards were night and day. She leaned forward gripping her thighs her whole body was on fire. She felt alive. She needed Severus and soon.

* * *

Lucius went to his study on the first floor. He was unsettled his mind raced and worked frantically. However faint the scent it was so known to him. Years of sniffing potions ingredients and discerning between similar herbs solely based on aroma one developed a keen sense of smell. A person came to mind but he wouldn't dwell on the thought too long. Lucius paced the study. He needed to know where she had gone. Was it another death eater? Was she making a power play and cozing up to another to ensure her safety if things should sour further with the Dark Lord?

He stood still; the mark on his arm began to burn and he clutched his arm in pain. His master was calling and he needed to go Narcissa's previous whereabouts would have to be placed on hold for now.

He dressed quickly barely taking time to fasten his shirt properly. He touched his wand to his mark letting the dark magic pull him to his master's location. He apparated to a dense wooded areaa. There were several death eaters already gathered many of them were huddled together no doubt coming up with plausible theories as to why they were summoned in the middle of the day. He noticed Severus off alone and he decided to approach the man.

Severus had to suppress the urge to draw his wand. He hated this man with every fiber of his being. He nodded his head at Lucius acknowledging the blond's presence.

"Severus."

"Lucius."

Lucius stood silent debating whether this was the time to ask his question or wait. He decided the latter.

"Severus after we are done here will you come to my home for a brief moment. I would like a word with you."

Severus let his annoyance show, "you know I do have a school to run, Lucius. Not all of us have as much time on our hands as you do I am afraid." Lucius felt the sting but decided to let it go for now.

"I am well aware of your current status as headmaster but it will be short."

Severus sighed, "I can spare but only a moment." Lucius nodded. The Dark Lord arrived Bellatrix on his heels. Everyone took a knee their eyes downcast and heads bowed. The Dark Lord began to speak notifying everyone that Malfoy Manor would be his home and the base of operations from now on. Severus figured this must have been the reason Narcissa was so upset. Lucius, the fool, didn't know that having the Dark Lord so close was not an honor. Having the Dark Lord that nearby meant he had questions of the Malfoy family's loyalty. This was merely another test that Lucius had already failed although he was unaware of it.

The Dark Lord disapparated without a word. The death eaters soon followed many peeved at having been disturbed in the first place to hear such trivial news.

Severus and Lucius were the only two to remain in the thicket.

"I just remembered Lucius, I have a prior engagement I will have to pass..."

Lucius cut him, "did Narcissa come to you last night?" Severus was taken aback by the question but due to his years of being a double spy his body language and features gave nothing away.

"I have no idea what you are referring to Lucius. Come to me for what?"

Lucius smirked so he was going to play dumb. "Playing the naive maiden is beneath you Severus. She has come to you before for Draco." He watched the raven haired man searching for any give away in his features. There were none.

Severus pretended confusion he doubted that Narcissa had told Lucius about the vow. He would see her seeking his help as an affront to the Malfoy name and his pride. That could only mean Bellatrix had been the one and no doubt she had told the Dark Lord as well.

"Why would she come to me concerning your son Lucius?" he asked bringing his hands to his side just in case he needed to draw his wand.

"Don't insult me by playing dumb Severus. She came to you for Draco. That is the reason why you killed Dumbledore and not Draco." Lucius looked enraged, "you stole the glory from me once again Severus," he hissed.

Severus once again schooled his features. Lucius had lost it. It wasn't as bad as his sister-in-laws but it wasn't good neither. "Whatever ramblings you heard from your deranged sister-in-law I suggest you dismiss them. Bellatrix has only one thing in mind and that is to maintain her position within the ranks at all costs. Even if that means pitting you against me. I am not after you Lucius. I took no one's 'glory' as you say. I merely carried out a mission."

"That wasn't yours."

"Do you actually have a point Lucius, I do have somewhere to be," Severus said with a little edge to his voice.

"Did Narcissa come to you last night? It is a simply yes or no Severus," his voice sounded strained as if he was trying to keep his emotions at bay.

"Why would..." Lucius cut him off. "Okay, let me be frank. Are you fucking my wife Severus?"

Severus' face was stone and his voice even, "oh I see what this is about," Severus slowly approached the man now less than three feet away from him, "you are afraid that you have lost control of the pureblood princess. Whatever issues that are going on with YOUR WIFE don't drag me in the middle. I have no interest in her, Draco or you for that matter Lucius. Had I not killed Dumbledore on behalf of YOUR SON you would not have had a family to come back to. I doubt your little informant Bellatrix would have put her neck on the line for her sister and nephew." He paused letting his previous statement and its implications sink in. He continued, "furthermore, you should be thanking me not accusing me of screwing your wife."

Severus feigned disgust at having been accused of such.

Lucius took a step forward, "I hope you are being honest with me," he hissed, "because if I find out that you are lying and you touched her," he paused, "I will kill you Severus."

"I do believe at some point you will stop allowing paranoia to cloud your judgement Lucius," Severus drawled, "Your days in Azkaban, however few, are starting to show." He turned on his heels putting distance between him and Lucius before apparating.

Lucius stood staring at the spot the other man had vacated. He was seething, He knew his one time best friend was a master liar. Despite all that was said Severus really said nothing at all. He needed proof. He knew he needed to speak with Narcissa and keep tabs on her whereabouts. He apparated to Malfoy Manor but first he wanted to have a word with Dinky.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucius had summoned Dinky. The house elf appeared nervous and her eyes darted around the room.

"I have some questions to ask and I expect you to be honest with me. Do you understand?"

Dinky bowed low, "yes, master anything for the head of the noble House of Malfoy."

Lucius continued, "Your mistress, where does she go when she leaves the manor."

"I don't know master," Dinky wrung her hands, "Mistress never says. She never tells Dinky anything Master."

Lucius shifted crossing his legs. He sighed, "when she returns home does she seem different? Does she speak about anyone? A man, perhaps?" He paused between his questioning to take a quick swig of fire-whiskey, "has she ever mentioned someone named Severus?"

Dinky stared at the ceiling as if in deep thought, "Iss can't be sure...the name sounds..." Lucius sat up edging forward on the sofa and tightening his grip on the crystal glass. His body was tense; he had stopped breathing anxiously waiting for the elf's next words.

Dinky dropped her head looking at the floor. "Dinky can't recall," the elf's voice was laden with sadness. Lucius sank into the backrest, this was getting him nowhere fast. He began to think Severus had been correct in his assessment and that he was letting paranoia overtake him. At the present moment, he couldn't help it particularly given his current status in the group. It was unspoken but all death eaters knew that within the ranks of Voldemort's followers only the paranoid survive.

He was never one to outright dismiss an idea. Lucius needed proof and rounding up the house elves wasn't going to provide him with any answers. Talking to Narcissa had been ruled out almost immediately.

"You are to let me know every time your mistress leave the house. Do you understand, Dinky?"

"Yes, Master," the elf bowed low before vanishing with a small pop.

Lucius swallowed the remaining amber liquid. He relished in the burning sensation it created in his chest. Sooner or later he would have his answers.

* * *

Narcissa's dream from the previous night had been vivid to say the least. She woke sweaty and with a dull throb between her legs. It seemed even her body knew that today was his day. She saw from the small amount of light entering through the curtains that it was barely morning. She fell back onto the bed sighing. Tonight couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

The past three days had been uneventful not counting Lucius' little inquisition. The man didn't know the half of it.

Severus sat propped against the headboard sleep had alluded him. Now he sat staring at the window. He hissed; his mark was burning. "Fuck," he groaned into the room snatching back the covers. 'What could he possible want at this hour,' he thought as he went about the room snatching articles of clothing from the dresser and then his closet. He stood for a moment gathering his emotions and ensuring his occulmency shields were in place. He didn't need the Dark Lord wandering his mind.

He apparated just outside the Riddle Estate. The place was dilapidated and had an indescribable smell. It wasn't outright foul but it was not pleasing to the senses. The place made Severus uncomfortable; there weren't many things that could shake the wizard but this place was an exception.

Severus strode up to the door and knocked. Wormtail opened the door gesturing for Severus to enter. He brushed past the short, rat-like man sneering at him before continuing up the rickety staircase.

He walked into the room and immediately took a knee. The Dark Lord waited a few minutes before acknowledging the younger man's presence.

"Severus," the man hissed. Severus rose from the floor, "my lord." Voldemort turned from the fireplace.

"I have doubts about the Malfoy family's loyalty."

"My lord?," Severus feigned confusion.

"I have a source that has revealed some things that are concerning to me. Especially, since I am a guest at their home," he held his wand, stroking it lovingly almost reverently.

Severus figured Bellatrix had been engaged in pillow-talk and may have let slip some of Narcissa's fears. He wondered did Bellatrix have any idea how much danger her late night chats may have put her sister in. He wondered did she care.

The Dark Lord continued, "I don't think Lucius is a true believer," Voldemort approached him and stood a few inches in front of him, "nor his wife."

"Unlike yourself Severus."

He inclined his head showing respect before speaking, "my lord, I believe in your greatness and know that you will be victorious." He tried not to gag on his lie.

The Dark Lord chuckled before moving to go stand near the fireplace.

"But I do have a test...or more of a request for your brother in arms, Severus."

It seems his suspicions had been confirmed. The Dark Lord wanted to see for himself where the Malfoy's loyalties lied he just hoped Narcissa was out of the line of fire.

Voldemort came near him once again, he had an eerie glint in his eyes. "I want his wife," he hissed, his eyes grew dark.

The young headmaster's breath hitched. He didn't like where this was going and hoped he had heard wrong. The implication was clear but Severus was in denial. "My lord," Voldemort motioned for him to continue, "you 'want' Narcissa?" Severus asked puzzled, "she is not fit to join the ranks." The Dark Lord noted his confusion and laughed. It chilled him to the bone. The sound seemed to bounce off the walls and rattle the weather beaten window.

"You know what I mean," Voldemort turned his back toward Severus, "she is a very attractive woman indeed." He whispered the last part more to himself than to Severus.

Horror turned into anger and Severus contemplated attacking the dark wizard. Be he quickly squashed the thought knowing he would be dead before he got off the first spell.

A dead spy was not a good spy. His position and the Dark Lord's trust in him was imperative especially to the Order; with Dumbledore gone and Potter rudderless the Order needed the information he passed to Mcgonagall more than ever. The old witch was smart and very intuitive so naturally she had figured out the dual roles he had to play three years ago. He had been angry when Dumbledore told her everything but internally he had been beyond grateful not to carry this burden in secret.

The thought of anyone touching her made his temper rise. And the thought of the madman lusting after her didn't make the situation any better.

"My lord," he stepped forward slightly, "if I may interject, how can you be sure that, forgive me, Lucius will acquiesce. Fidelity is taken very seriously within pureblood unions in particular for the women." He felt the pain before he heard the spell. After a brief intense moment, he felt the curse lift, he could breathe again.

He stood over his follower and looked down at the younger wizard in what only Severus could describe as a sneer.

"If their loyalty and belief in this grand and noble cause is steadfast then she will be honored to be of use to her master and if Lucius hopes to ever rise again then he will comply with my request with zeal." Severus continued to look up at Voldemort his breathing unsteady.

Voldemort ran his eyes over Severus' features, "I still sense your doubt, but don't worry yourself Severus. If they don't agree I will simply dispense with the Malfoys the unless brat included." He turned once again moving near the fire; Severus took the opportunity and slowly rose from the floor.

"Now, on to more serious matters. Any news on the whereabouts of the Potter bastard and his mudblood and blood-traitor friends?"

"No my lord. The students are being monitored constantly and as of yet there is no word on his movements." Severus stilled himself for what was about to come next. He suspected another round of the cruciartius curse.

"It appears your counterparts over at the ministry are incompetent fools and let several suspected Order members a group of snatchers had rounded up slip through their fingers." He began to pace, "I want you to head the ministry for a while; make sure there are no weak links. No traitors within our mist."

Voldemort abruptly stopped and turned to look at Severus, "you have questions, Severus?"

"What about the school my lord? The Carrows are not equipped enough to keep the dissension at bay." The Dark Lord waved him off as if shooing a fly, "they can manage. They are children after all Severus." He turned his back once again to him.

"You may go Severus," Severus bowed before leaving the room and the dilapidated house. He took the stairs two at a time almost knocking Wormtail into an adjacent wall. He appartated barely clearing the wards before doing so. He needed to get back to Hogwarts and warn Minerva.

The manic Carrow siblings running around unchecked would not bode well for the students nor the staff. His mind went to Narcissa. She needed to know what the Dark Lord was planning. Maybe she could go into hiding but that would be too much of a coincidence for her to suddenly disappear. A plan was warranted but first he needed to speak with Minerva.

* * *

He stormed the halls of the castle several first years immediately parted afraid that if they stayed they would encounter the Slytherin's wrath.

Upon entering the headmaster's office he ran over to the fireplace grabbing a handful of floo powder. He hoped like hell Minerva had not left for classes yet. His fears were abated when he heard her voice through the ember flames. "Yes Severus, what's the matter?"

" I need to speak with you Minerva it cannot wait."

"I'm coming through," Severus stepped back to give the old woman some room. She looked tired no doubt running on fumes. They all were.

"What is this about Severus?" she went and sat in a chair near the large desk. He joined her taking the other chair, he was still unsteady from the curse.

He sighed, "The Dark Lord is removing me from Hogwarts temporarily. He says that he needs me to check for any leaks in the ministry; someone who's loyalty isn't sound," he rubbed his eyes.

She sat up, "you are the only one keeping the Carrows from killing half the students," she looked down at the desk. Everything was still the same.

A thought hit her, "why is he sending you? Why not Bellatrix or Lucius for that matter, isn't he trying to weasel his way back in?" she asked turning to face him.

"He could have, but that is not how things work in the inner circle of hell. Apparently, someone, Bellatrix no doubt," he hissed her name, "has implanted the seeds of doubt about my loyalty. She has had it in for me for years now." He leaned back in the chair.

"But I thought when you carried out the plan your position as his right hand was solidified?" she looked worried.

"Only temporarily it would seem. It is hard to say with Bellatrix at his side day and night. Who knows what deranged ramblings she whispers in his ear." They sat in silence. Severus had placed his face in his hand; he had his eyes closed.

She took a moment to take in his appearance he was thinner and he had aged ten years. She shook her head she worried about him. He was the closest thing she ever had to a son.

He grimaced; she noticed his right hand shaking no doubt from the cruciartus curse. Her nostrils flared.

Narcissa was on his mind; he rose from the chair startling the witch before collapsing back into it. He was weak.

She reached out and grabbed his arm, "you need to rest Severus. It's a gift from the gods you made it back."

He shook his head and moved to stand, "I have to go. This cannot wait." He left on shaky legs. His only thought was getting to her.

Unknown to him he was already too late.


	6. Chapter 6

**TRIGGER WARNING: Graphic rape scene so proceed with caution or if it makes you uncomfortable just skip this chapter.**

Narcissa could not fathom why she had been summoned. This impromptu meetings at the Dark Lord's request were grating on her nerves. The two Malfoys remained on the floor; you didn't rise unless given permission.

The silence was maddening as the two waited for the Dark Lord to speak.

Voldemort paced back and forth in front of the two; he seemed excited, anxious. From years of service, Lucius knew an excited Dark Lord was never a good sign. It was a sure sign that someone was about to be tortured or die.

* * *

Severus hurried back to his chamber in the dungeons. He needed to contact Narcissa but almost immediately ruled out floo. He didn't want to run the risk of Lucius answering.

He looked around the room before his eyes landed on a blank piece of parchment sticking up on his desk. He snatched up the paper and scrambled a quick note.

 _Come to my home as soon as possible._

He didn't address the note nor leave any indication as to the sender; he figured she would already know.

* * *

Voldemort stopped pacing and began to circle around the couple before finally coming to a stand still behind Narcissa. The Dark Wizard ran his hand through her hair his nails grazing her scalp causing her to flinch and hiss at the same time. Lucius looked from his wife to the Dark Lord, his confusion was evident.

Her flinch set off something within him and he grabbed a handful of her hair pulling her head back painfully forcing her to look at him. The fear was obvious so was a hint of disgust.

"My lord?"

Voldemort had forgotten that the blonde was still in the room.

"I want her Lucius." The statement took Lucius by storm and he had to blink. He wasn't sure he had heard correctly, "my lord?"

Voldemort closed his eyes in an attempt to quell his anger. The man was irritating at best making his next actions all the more enjoyable. He looked at Lucius his face expressionless but his tone left no room for question unless you wanted to greet death earlier than expected, "I want to fuck your wife, Lucius." Narcissa's eyes bucked in shock. He released the grip he had on her head pushing her with so much force that she had to catch herself before her face collided with the hardwood floor.

"I am sure you will deny your master nothing," he paused looking at the man who now hand his mouth slight ajar, "am I correct in my assumption?" Lucius swallowed hard before looking at his wife who was silently pleading for her husband to choose her over the Dark Lord for once.

He dropped his eyes to the floor refusing to look at his wife, "no," was his answer before he rose, bowed and left the room. Tears freely rolled down her cheeks. Narcissa shivered when she heard the door click signalling she was all alone with a mad man.

Her gaze met his and she shivered once again at the sadistic smirk he was giving her. Her eyes dropped down to the bulge that had become prominent in his robes she could feel her breakfast from earlier rise in the back of her throat. She coughed in an attempt to keep from vomiting.

"Stand."

Complying, she stood looking straight ahead not meeting the Dark Lord's eyes. He approached her this time cupping her chin in his hand. He began to caress her cheek wiping away tears as he did so. Narcissa had closed her eyes it was unbearable to have the man this close. She worked to repress another shudder.

"Open your eyes." She obeyed her eyes locking onto his. He took in her features. Her beauty was unlike that of her sister he noted.

"Your face isn't as angular as your sister's," he paused, "but that doesn't make you any less beautiful." He continued to stroke her cheek roughly as his hold on her chin had tightened.

"We are going to go somewhere more comfortable," he released the hold on her throat and grabbed her by the upper arm. Narcissa felt the pull of apparation.

They were in a large bedroom that was dominated by the enormous four poster bed that occupied the center of the room. Most of the decor was a deep plum or dark emerald green. It could be considered cozy if under more desirable circumstances.

Voldemort had yet to release her arm. He was watching her take in the surroundings; he sensed her confusion and answered an unasked question.

"We are not at Malfoy Manor but my home," that was the only information he offered before releasing her arm.

He stepped back a few feet he wanted to take in her frame.

"Take your clothes off."

Narcissa looked at him, "my lord please maybe..." She hit the floor in pain. Her stomach clenched tying itself into a knot painfully before the spell was lifted. Her breakfast was on the verge of making an appearance.

"Get up," she did so slowly, "when I give an order you obey don't make me repeat myself Narcissa."

Narcissa obey the previous command and shakily removed her clothes.

* * *

Lucius had retreated to the master bedroom. He was still trying to reconcile giving the Dark Lord permission to de facto rape his wife in his very home. He picked up a vase of flowers and flung them against the wall.

He made a decision he felt he would regret later. Rushing to the library down the hall he went over to the fireplace. He was going to place a call to Severus, maybe he could help.

* * *

Narcissa feared she would pass out before he pulled back slightly allowing her to take in much needed air before he rammed his manhood to the back of her throat again. He continued the assault on her mouth before pushing himself to the back of her throat with one final thrust he released his seed. Narcissa had no choice but to swallow the man's cum; she was unable to taste his seed due to the depth of his manhood down her airway, for that she was grateful.

* * *

Severus stood facing Lucius in Malfoy Manor with fury etched into his entire frame. He could kill the man if it wouldn't mean signing his own death warrant. No one put down a fellow death eater but the Dark Lord himself.

Severus could tell his former friend had been drinking heavily by the two empty fire whiskey bottles that sat on the small end table.

Lucius had long sat on the small sofa; he had his head in his hands. He sighed before beginning to explain a situation that Severus was already privy to. What drove the raven haired wizard over the edge was Lucius. His unwillingness to fight and the statement that followed.

The Malfoy rubbed his eyes, "maybe now all past transgressions will be forgiven."

Severus rushed the wizard pinning him to the couch. He had the man by the throat his wand pointed firmly into his cheek.

He sneered at the man, Lucius had never seen his former friend so angry he was usually the cool leveled headed one among them all.

"At the expense of your wife," he hissed at the man tightening his grip around the man's neck. He took a moment to study the man beneath him. It was his eyes that made him pause Severus had heard that Azkaban did things to people hell that was evident from his few run ins with Bellatrix and Dolohov.

"What happened to you Lucius?"

Lucius breathing was shallow due to the pressure on his neck but he spoke nonetheless.

"Nothing has happened to me," he spat, "unlike Narcissa and surprisingly you, I am a realist. If he wants her he can have her. If my former position rests on his desire for my wife then...," he tried to take in a breath, Severus put more pressure on the man's neck causing Lucius to hiss, "she is his."

Severus dropped his wand now placing his free hand around the man's neck. He wanted to kill Lucius but as he increased the pressure and the blonde began to turn red then a light blue he released his hold. He stood looking down at the man with disgust.

"I never thought you would stoop so low," Severus retrieved his wand before turning on his heel and leaving the manor.

* * *

The Dark Lord had her on all fours. He was pounding into her dry passage from behind. Tears had clouded her vision and she bit down on her tongue to keep from screaming. Her screaming seemed to anger him and she didn't want to experience the physical beating she had had just a moment ago.

He picked up the pace his hips slamming painfully into her backside. The grip he had on her shoulders was unbearable as he dug his nails in before dragging them down her back leaving a trail of blood. Narcissa screamed.

Voldemort laughed before pulling out of her and harshly throwing her onto her back. She let out another scream when her back made contact with the floor, the fibers from the carpet stung the freshly made wounds. He roughly parted her thighs before placing himself between them. He entered her again as she cried out in pain. He slapped her hard and spat in her face.

He pinned her hands above her head with one hand and wrapped the other around her neck. He squeezed causing her to gag; her distress brought him closer to the edge. He increased the tempo.

He pushed his manhood in to the hilt and stilled. He grunted, shuddering before Narcissa felt his seed spill into her; he had yet to release the hold on her throat and wrists. He collapsed against her his face nestled in the crook of her neck. His loosened his hold on her.

The weight on top of her was making it difficult to breathe. She was too sore to squirm so she whimpered instead.

Voldemort felt the sound more so than heard it. He pushed himself up onto his knees plopping out of her. He stood looking down at her. He grabbed his member to place it back in his briefs but decided to relieve himself.

Narcissa slowly rolled over on her side trying to shield herself from the stream of urine that was now hitting her hip and lower back before he aimed it at her head. He finished and placed his dick back into his trousers.

Voldemort picked up his wand placing the tip of it to his forearm.

* * *

Severus was at his home in Spinner's End. His anger had quickly turned to worry when he left Malfoy Manor. It soon turned to dread when his mark began to burn. He hoped he wouldn't have to dispose of a dead body.

He rolled up his sleeve and pressed his wand to the mark letting its dark magic take him to his master. He arrived outside of the Riddle Estate he slowly made his way to the front door of the house preparing himself for the worse.

* * *

He continued to stare at the woman on his floor. He watched her dry heave she had just emptied the contents of her stomach on his carpet for the third time. He flicked his wand vanishing the vomit away each time.

There was a soft knock at the door. Flicking his wrist the door opened as if on cue and Severus quickly stepped inside the door softly closing behind him with a faint click.

His breath hitched when his eyes landed on the deep scratches on Narcissa's back. He stepped forward and bowed.

"Take this trash back to Lucius," he said to Severus motioning toward Narcissa who was curled into the fetal position. The Dark Lord vanished into thin air leaving the pair alone.

Severus quickly rushed to her side wrapping his outer robes around her. The stench of urine was strong. She flinched when the fabric made contact with the open wounds. He lifted her into his arms and stood.

"I am taking you to Malfoy Manor."

"No," she cried into his shoulders, "please, anywhere but there. Please," she began to sob and shiver. Severus tightened his grip on her and made his way down stairs and beyond the wards of the estate.


	7. Chapter 7

**All mistakes are my own. Thank you for following, reading and reviewing. ;)**

For three days Lucius had no idea if his wife was dead or alive and for those three days he drank himself into a stupor. His liquor cabinet was damn near dry. He had tried to drown out her eyes. The disappointment and hurt in them was eating away at him. Looking at the four empty quart bottles of fire-whiskey he debated sending one of the elves out to purchase more before deciding against it. His hangover wouldn't allow him to summon the elf and he laid back down on the sofa.

* * *

After being brought to Spinner's End, Narcissa showered and took to bed and for three days that is where she stayed. Due to Severus' new post at the ministry, he was not there during most of the day. For that she was glad although his help was greatly appreciated she needed to be alone. At the moment she didn't need to constant watching over.

Upon arrival she had allowed the potions master to give her a potion for pain and the scratches on her back but hadn't allowed him to do anything for the bruises. She needed the bruises as a reminder of what Lucius allowed him to do to her. She had lain in bed thinking.

As far as she was concerned her sham of a marriage was over tradition be damned. She eased herself into a sitting position she just hoped that Severus would allow her to go to the manor; she needed to speak to Lucius.

* * *

Severus sat in the office dedicated to the Minister of Magic. Yaxley was obviously put out about being removed from his post but the man knew better than to argue. Severus sat pouring over the dossier he found on the Order members. He closed the file this new found information would help the Order greatly. Now, he knew which Order members needed to go into hiding and which members could be used to deliver messages and materials to Potter. The mountain of files was placed to the side.

He picked up another thick, dark brown file folder. This one contained information about the current staff of the ministry. He had already poured over the file and employee information. The Dark Lord wanted results and Severus needed to deliver. His position as a trusted adviser and sounding board for the dark wizard and potentially his life depended on his ability to deliver. He rubbed his eyes. When he entered the ministry, he spent his three days there tearing the place apart so to speak. He made sure to make a big show of trying to flush out the mole. All eyes were on him. After killing Dumbledore, he became the new it girl on campus and everyone was waiting and wanting him to slip up so they could make their move and take his place.

Problem was he couldn't find a leak. There wasn't one and explaining to the Dark Lord that those individuals simply escaped was not an option. The man wanted a head on a platter and unfortunately someone had to be offered up. Severus picked up the handful of photos he had narrowed down from a nearby pile. He had the daunting task of finding the right scapegoat. Much to his dismay he couldn't offer up some of the dark side's more adamant believers and followers. That would be a hard sell for those set of people had already proven themselves. So, Severus had to choose someone who may have shown reluctance at the ministry takeover but who eventually fell in line. He held the black and white photo between his thumb and forefinger he had chosen his lamb.

* * *

Voldemort had returned to his room shortly after they had left. He had stood staring at the spot the she had vacated. The was a small spot of blood where she had been laying and he knelt lightly running his long spider-like hand over the dried patch of red. His cock began to throb and he laid face up on the floor. He had half a mind to summon Severus to go and fetch the little minx. She was delectable indeed.

His cock twitched thinking of her and he grew agitated. He pressed the tip of his wand to his wrist within less than a minute he heard the bedroom door open and close. Bellatrix entered without so much as a word and removed her dress. She knelt next to him waiting for her instructions. Voldemort continued to stare at the ceiling he thoughts with a certain Malfoy.

He pointed to his cock, "you know what to do."

* * *

It was well into the night before Severus made it back to Spinner's End. He hated to leave Narcissa alone for so long but duty always came first. The protection of the Order and that of the Chosen One always came first. The middle aged wizard sneered at the thought. He longed for the day when there would be no more Order, no more Dark Lord and in particular no more Potter.

He made his way upstairs his footsteps heavy causing the wood to creak. Narcissa sat up; she had dressed herself an hour ago and hoped that Severus wouldn't put up too much of a fight. She waited until he entered and pulled off his outer robes. She noted he seemed tired as his shoulders sagged forward. He turned away form the closet and looked at her before he spoke.

"Are you alright?"

She smiled at him; he returned the gesture and came and sat on the bed. He pulled her into a light kiss and she ran her hands through his silky hair. He pulled back carassing her face.

"You need to rest," he said now brushing a stray piece of hair from her face.

"I need to go to the manor. I need to speak to Lucius." He stilled and his face grew stern.

"No, giving your condition there is nothing you need to say to him or he to you for that matter."

She cupped his face before running her hands down his chest. She sighed, "please Severus there are some things that I need to say to him." Severus rolled his eyes and sneered, "such as?"

"That is between me and him Severus. I need you to understand, I need to hear what..." she trailed off not sure what she needed or wanted to hear from her husband.

"To hear what Narcissa how he let a man rape you and didn't even put up a fight," he stood. His abrupt movement startled her. She could feel his magic building around him and the room became heavy.

"Severus," she whispered and patted the space next to her. He sighed sitting down heavily. She ran her fingers over his lips, "what's wrong Severus?"

He stilled his onyx colored eyes boring into her deep ocean blue ones. She wanted to squirm under his gaze.

"I..." Severus began before he trailed off the pronoun hung in the air. She stroked his face she had an odd feeling that she knew what he was about to say and completed the thought for him.

"I love you too Severus. I am in love with you," he crashed his lips to hers pushing her back gently onto the bed. He laid beside her kissing her. After a few minutes Narcissa broke the kiss needing to take a breath. He moved to sit up but she held him back by grabbing the front of his shirt.

"No, you need to rest," he said trying to remove himself from Narcissa's grip. She held on tighter and pulled him closer, "I know what I need Severus."

The lovemaking was slow and unhurried. Narcissa had to reassure Severus that he wasn't hurting her. After they were finished he held her and they talked and she cried. Severus held her tighter never wanting to let the woman. He never wanted to let his woman go.

"I will take you to Lucius tomorrow."

"Thank you," she whispered. After a while, her breathing became deep and even. Severus kissed the top of her head, "I love you," he whispered into Narcissa's hair.

Unknown to Severus she smiled.

* * *

Severus had been true to his word as Narcissa knew he would be and took her to Malfoy Manor. He agreed to her talk with Lucius as long as he stayed on the property. He wasn't comfortable leaving her alone with him and he agreed to stay in the first floor library for an hour. If she hadn't come to him in an hour he was coming to her.

Narcissa found Lucius in the living room. He jumped up when he saw her before swaying and falling back into the arm chair. He rubbed his eyes.

"I thought you were dead."

"I did too." She took the arm chair opposite him. He watched her running his eyes up and down her body until landing back on her face.

"Well?"

"Well, what Lucius?"

He sighed looking past her an apology was on the tip of his tongue but he just couldn't bring himself to say the words. His father had drilled into his head that apologizing made you weak. Only weak people apologized; only those who were unsure of who they are were sorry. A Malfoy never apologized. He swallowed hard suppressing the voice of his father ranging in his ears. He looked back at Narcissa before falling to his knees and taking her hands into his.

"I am sorry."

Despite their closeness, Narcissa had to lean forward in order to catch what he had said. He looked up at her before bringing his hands to cup her face.

"I am sorry," he said a bit more loudly and forcefully this time. She ran her gaze over his features. He seemed sincere enough and before a teary eyed on his knees apology would have sufficed along with an expensive gift. But this was different this was beyond buying a whore for the evening or even sleeping with one of her so called friends. This was the final straw; she stood stepping around Lucius.

He looked confused before standing.

"Did you hear me? I said I was sorry."

"That's not enough Lucius," she had pain in her eyes with hints of anger. He dropped his hands to his side. The haughtiness was back and Narcissa sighed shaking her head, ' _I wondered when this Lucius would show up.'_

"It never fails."

"Excuse me."

"We are just a means to an end for you aren't we, me and Draco?"

Lucius rolled his eyes, "what are you going on about? I just apologized to you."

"Do you even love your son Lucius or is he just a warm body to keep the bloodline going? Did I mean anything to you over the years beside a womb to give the great House of Malfoy an heir?"

He chuckled turning from her and heading toward the liquor cabinet. Opening the glass doors, he pulled out a bottle of brandy and a glass. He placed the glass on a small nearby table and filled the it to the rim. He turned once again facing her.

"You know our ways Narcissa. Love and happiness wasn't breed into us," he laughed, "hell we weren't even raised with it."

Lucius walked over to her. He stood only inches away and towered over her slender frame.

"Power, Narcissa," he began as if talking to a small child, "was breed into us, ground into our psyche. Power is the only thing that matters here Narcissa," he drained the contents of the glass.

"Our ways, our traditions pride themselves on power a family's name is not only as good as the purity of its bloodline but the power wielded by it. If you want to know some harsh truths then I will supply you with them. You asked if you and Draco were a means to an end my answer would be yes. You were a pretty young girl from a pure and respected family name. I needed a wife and consequently an heir. You provided them both. Thank you," he held out his arms standing back to do a mock bow.

Tears were threatening to spill over and Narcissa had to revert back to the ice queen. She refused to fall apart in front of him.

"The truth is you and Draco get these golden opportunities to clear the pathway for this family to rise back to power and each time you two squander it," he laughed. "All Draco had to do was get rid of the old bastard and you," he pointed his finger in her face, "and you had the easiest job of us all. All you had to do was lay there and spread your legs that's it."

The sound of flesh on flesh contacted reverberated throughout the room. She had slapped him causing his head to snap back. He brought his gaze to meet hers. Her eyes were filled with as much anger and rage as his and Lucius suppressed a shudder.

"It's over Lucius, if we survive this war I am filing for divorce."

"You are nothing without me."

"I beg to differ," Severus smooth voice cut in; he approached the couple and stood next to Narcissa. Lucius looked from Narcissa to Severus before bringing his gaze to rest on the raven haired wizard.

"So, it was you after all." Lucius smirked turning to Narcissa, "you see Narcissa, power." He put the glass in the crook of his arm and began to clap, "classic power move fucking the one person besides your sister who has the Dark Lord's ear. You are more of a Malfoy than you want to admit my dear."

Lucius laughter turned from humorous to manic in one breath. The sight of Lucius laughing kicked Narcissa anger into another gear and she drew her wand. The yellow light that shot out the end sent her husband flying into the liquor cabinet. She turned grabbing Severus' hand and stalked out the room the potions master in tow.

* * *

Bellatrix had deep throated her master more times than one could count. Each time she took him deep his hips bucked. The dark witch was starting to grow frustrated. Usually, her master was more responsive but he was lying there his eyes closed and his expression blank. If it wasn't for the movement of his hips she would have thought he was dead.

He came in her mouth grunting. Bellatrix eagerly swallowed his essence and motioned to straddle him. He stopped her movements by grabbing her around the throat before he roughly pushed her away.

"Leave." Bellatrix looked around; the hurt in her eyes was evident and she rose bowing before grabbing her dress and disapparating.

Once again he stared at the ceiling; usually his encounters with Bellatrix were thrilling and fun. Now that he had had her sister he was unsure if he could ever go back. He raised his arm staring at the pale expanse of flesh. The desire to summon Lucius to bring him Narcissa was overwhelming.

 **Don't forget to drop me a little review. I am in need of some help. I have an idea to mesh a story that I had written previously about the Dark Lord and Narcissa but it wasn't as dark as this one and Voldemort was nice and showed his softer side to Narcissa. I want to stop this story at ten chapters but the idea I am toying around with will take this to at least twenty chapters. Would you guys be interested in reading this story, if I kept this story going with a Voldemort/Narcissa/Severus love triangle forming? Let me know what you think:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I heard the cry of Ainat00 and so this fic will NOT be a Voldemort/Narcissa/Severus triangle and I will end it at 10 chapters. Thank you for following, reading and reviewing! ;)**

Narcissa moved as swiftly as her girth would allow. She clutched her protruding belly as she made her way through the corridors of Hogwarts. Her level of fear was heightened ten-fold. She had just lied to the Dark Lord and due to Potter's spectacular return from the dead everyone knew as well. She figured if the outcome favored the dark wizard she would be only second to Potter on his kill list.

She looked around each corner hoping she would run into Severus. After securing the safety of her son by having him apparate to the hills overlooking the school her only thought was of the raven haired wizard.

The baby kicked and she stopped gripping onto the stone wall for support. Just then she heard hurried footsteps and pulled out her wand.

Hermione rounded the corner her hair wild and her face glossed over from sweat. Narcissa had never in her life been more relieved to see the muggleborn witch.

"Mrs. Malfoy!" the young witch shouted before she grabbed Narcissa by the arm.

"This way!" she shouted her voice echoing off the stone walls and floor, "he is this way!" She began to pull her down the hall she had emerged from. Narcissa began to move but quickly stopped hoping that the muggle her son had been fixated with for over seven years wasn't referring to her husband.

"Who Miss Granger?" she whispered tears welling up in her eyes. Hermione turned placing both hands on the older woman's face, "Professor Snape."

The tears spilled over and Narcissa's mouth went dry, "he's alive?"

"Barely."

Narcissa paled. Hermione took the blonde's hand into her own and gave it a light squeeze, "come we don't have much time." She began to tug the pregnant woman in the direction of the boat house.

* * *

Severus didn't know how long he had been in and out of consciousness. He had given Potter everything he knew. He gave the boy all of his memories; those of Lily, his youth and Narcissa pride be damned.

Harry had left Hermione alone to watch over him. He had attempted to chuckle at the notion but gargled on blood instead. He thought to himself typical Gryffindor watching over the once thought to be traitor before he took his last breath. He had made one request to the bushy-haired know-it-all, bring him Narcissa. He wanted to see her one last time before he left this world and passed into the next.

He laid there staring at the worn ceiling of the boathouse. Severus hoped she returned soon; his limbs were beginning to lose their feeling and he was fading fast.

Severus was never one to bargain with Death but he silently pleaded that he could see her. In his heart he knew he would never see his child but if he saw her that would be enough. Just at that moment the door to the boathouse burst open and in rushed Hermione with a heavily pregnant Narcissa in tow.

Narcissa stopped short of the door way; her heart dropped. The blood around Severus she noted had pooled and congealed. Tears welled up in her eyes once again and she turned her back to him.

"Is he dead?" she whispered.

"Hardly."

Narcissa whipped around the tears had spilled over and she rushed over and kneeled at his side.

He reached out to put his hand on her belly but it fell limply at his side. He grimaced as a pain shot though his neck and down his left side.

She reached out and stroked his face before taking his right hand and placing it on her stomach. Hermione stood off to side by the door watching the scene unfold; she had several questions that were burning to be asked but decided to remain silent. But she had found it awfully curious as to why her former professor had requested that she bring him Mrs. Malfoy, another wizard's wife.

Severus lightly stroked her swollen tummy with his thumb; Narcissa smiled at him.

The two of them locked eyes for a moment everything that needed to be said had been in that one look.

The raven haired wizard smiled before his hand fell from Narcissa's stomach and back at his side.

The blonde witch laid her head on his shoulder and cried; Hermione couldn't stop the tears from flowing and went to join Narcissa at his side. Tentatively, she placed her hand on the pureblood's back.

The two witches stayed at the young headmaster's side for over half an hour before the ache in their knees began to travel down into their calves. For Narcissa, the baby grew restless and started to kick signaling its distress at having its host crouched over for so long.

Narcissa straightened herself and rose from the floor.

"We have to make sure your Mr. Potter is victorious," she looked down at Hermione, "what do you need me to do."

* * *

The pureblood had told her everything she knew about Nagini. Hermione was pretty sure the information was correct given that the source had been Bellatrix herself. Now the two made their way back to the great hall. Hermione insisted on leading the way given Narcissa's current condition. The blonde witch had reluctantly acquiesced.

The two witches rounded the corner to the blown apart Great Hall to find Neville holding the sword of Gryffindor and looking unsure of what he needed to be doing.

Neville spotted the two witches approaching; he wore a look of confusion as he looked from Narcissa Malfoy to Hermione Granger. The young man quirked his eyebrow as if silently asking what is she doing here. Hermione ignored him and began explaining what she had been told.

"It's the snake." Hermione said looking around the hall as death eaters and students continued to duel.

"What do you mean, and why is she here Hermione?" Neville asked eyeing Narcissa. The older witch didn't flinch instead she returned his gaze; the ice queen was present.

Hermione shook her head and sighed, "there is no time to explain. It's the snake; the snake is the last horcrux you must kill it before…" she stopped. The whole hall seemed to halt and the commotion ceased as the two main attractions had arrived.

The two emerged from the smoke and behind Voldemort Nagini slid in only a few feet from her master. All eyes were on the two wizards and Hermione turned back to Neville. He nodded understanding what he had to do as he disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Neville was hidden behind a stone statue watching the battle unfold and trying to find a moment to slip in and kill the snake.

Hermione and Narcissa stood in the mist of the crowd watching. Narcissa had subconsciously taken the young witch's hand in her own squeezing it. Hermione noted the tears streaming down her cheeks no doubt the older woman was thinking of Severus. Hermione tightened the hold she had on Narcissa's hand.

Hermione looked around at the crowd hoping that Neville would emerge soon and take a swipe at the great snake that was now on the peripheral of the battle next to Bellatrix Lestrange. There was no question the dark wizard wanted to keep his last horcrux out of harms' way but was too arrogant and paranoid to keep the snake hidden out of sight.

* * *

She was unsure how long the Potter boy and the Dark Lord had been dueling. The light from each of their wands were locked and each battling for dominance. The red light from Potter's wand was slowly being overtaken by the older and more experienced magic from the dark wizard. Narcissa hoped the Longbottom boy would make his presence known and soon. The window of opportunity was growing narrower and Narcissa suspected Potter wouldn't survive the killing curse a third time.

* * *

Neville closed his eyes and breathe deep. It was now or never. It was bring down a tyrannical mad-man or be crushed under his heel and that of his followers. He thought back to his parents, Sirius, Tonks, Lupin and all of those that died. He opened his eyes and charged.

He had the great snake is his sight. It was partially shielded by Bellatrix's body. He continued forward raising his arms the sword high in the air. Using his body weight, he knocked the dark witch to the ground; it was only him and the snake. He swung, the blade connected with the snake's neck just underneath the head before it had a chance to bear its fangs.

The head of the snake landed a few feet short of Voldemort and he screamed his loss of concentration broke the bond between the two wands. Bellatrix looked up from her position on the floor at Neville before she brought her gaze to rest upon the Dark Lord.

Harry saw his opportunity and fired off the spell. Voldemort barely raised his wand in time to stop the spell from hitting him square in the chest. This time the red light was overtaking the green light until the thin line of neon green was snuffed out and Voldemort's wand went flying into the air. The wand landed at Harry's feet.

Voldemort clutched his chest before collapsing to his knees. The dark wizard seemed to take several deep breaths as a pained expression passed over his face. He then fell to the floor.

No one moved but Bellatrix who had jumped up from the stone floor and shrieked in horror as she ran over to his lifeless body.

Many of his followers looked around before several of them disapparated. The Order and the few aurors that were still alive kicked into gear. The will to fight was once again fresh and they began to disarm and bind the death eaters that had yet to escape. Bellatrix grabbed her wand out of her holster and began to fire off curses.

She fired off several in Harry's direction but before the young wizard could raise his wand the spells were deflected by Minerva. She roughly pushed Harry aside before focusing back on Bellatrix.

"I got this Potter go and help the other students."

Harry nodded before running off in the direction of the Weasleys.

The duel between the two great witches was a spectacle of its own. Several witches and wizards, death eaters, aurors, and Order members alike stood once again to watch a battle of wills unfold.

The dark witch began to rapidly fire curses at Mcgonagall but the old woman blocked them with ease.

Bellatrix became frantic as she continued to fire off curses some of them in the direction of the witch and others missing her entirely.

Minerva shot off a curse that hit Bellatrix in the chest. The witch fell to the ground her body only inches from her lord and lover. With the fall of Voldemort's last, best and most loyal lieutenant everyone began to cheer. Now, it was officially over. The cowards had disapparated and the most fanatical of his followers were either dead or captured.

Narcissa watched her sister fall and felt nothing. Her sister had died the moment she chose to follow the Dark Lord and she had mourned for over twenty years. Now, she could let go and she did.

She had turned and was about to leave; it didn't feel right to be in the mist of the celebration knowing what pain her husband and sister had caused to some if not everyone present.

"Mrs. Malfoy?"

She halted at her name being called. It was Harry Potter.

"Please don't go. You have every right to be here."

Narcissa turned, "do I Mr. Potter?"

His eyes became softer and he smiled, "of course. If it wasn't for you then this moment might not have happened."

"Don't think of me as some saint or a sinner seeking redemption. I did it purely for my son. I needed to know if he was still alive. I am unsure what would have been my answer if your response had been in the negative."

He rubbed his free hand through his hair, "well, whatever the reason you lied to him is irrelevant Mrs. Malfoy but…I'm glad you did what you did."

She gave a weak smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**All mistakes are my own.**

At first, the greetings were tense and hostile when Narcissa Malfoy arrived with Harry Potter back at Grimmauld place. Once Harry explained what transpired in the forest everyone became at ease and a little friendlier. The tension had left until Ron, lacking any sort of decorum, made a statement concerning her age and current state of pregnancy.

Molly smacked him on the back of the head. Ron had become flushed and stuffed another pastry in his mouth.

After a few hours, the time had come for everyone to depart and try to begin the healing process.

Everyone had left except for Harry, Hermione and Narcissa. Narcissa had wondered into the room containing the Black family tree. She located herself and spotted the tab that had Draco's name; underneath that another tab that was blank and would remain so until she named her child.

Feeling a presence behind her, she looked over her shoulder to find Hermione standing there. She had a bandage around her right arm just below the elbow.

Hermione followed the older woman's gaze to her forearm.

"You know this is not your fault," Hermione said raising the bandaged limb.

Narcissa sighed and turned back to the tapestry.

"Yes Miss Granger but I did nothing to stop it."

Hermione moved to stand next to the pregnant woman and gently placed her hand on her shoulder.

"What could you have done besides speak out on behalf of a mudblood and be killed. You might not think so but you did the right thing for your baby and Draco."

Hermione regarded the tapestry and noted the extra branch underneath Narcissa's name. She also noticed it didn't fall below Lucius Malfoy's name like Draco's but branched off.

"Forgive Mrs. Malfoy…" Hermione began.

"Narcissa, please."

"Forgive me Narcissa," the muggleborn began, "I know it's not my place to ask and you are more than welcome to…" Hermione didn't get a chance to finish.

"You want to know who fathered my child since it's clear from the tapestry that it is not Lucius."

She turned to Hermione, "you are a very intelligent young woman I'm sure you already know Miss Granger."

"Hermione."

Narcissa chuckled, "Hermione. I apologize but I must go to Draco. I have a lot to explain to him about my current situation," she gestured toward her belly.

"Please extend my gratitude to Mr. Potter."

Hermione smiled before giving the woman an awkward hug.

"Well, thank you Hermione but I really must get to Draco."

"I understand."

* * *

She had apparated outside Spinner's End. She had sent Draco to Severus' home before she went to Grimmauld place with Potter. Narcissa could have refused the invitation but had been avoiding the upcoming conversation with her son as long as possible.

Now, she could no longer prolong the inevitable.

She entered the small house to find her son on the sofa in the living room holding a coffee mug. He had yet to wipe the dirt and dried blood from his face.

Draco regarded his mother for a moment staring at her belly.

"It's a girl." Narcissa whispered she was unsure of how her son would react now given he only found out earlier today that he was going to have a sibling.

He looked back at the mug in his hand, "Father told me things about you and Uncle Sev…Severus," he looked back at her tears in his eyes, "is it true?"

She moved to sit in the arm chair.

"Probably some of it others are more than likely lies. Your father isn't well and hasn't been for a while now."

He stood the mug hitting the floor and shattering, "how could you? How could you bring such shame to our family!" he shouted pointing at her stomach.

"You know I thought it was Dad. I always thought it was Father but I see now it has been you all along holding me back."

Narcissa stood, "don't fall into Lucius web of lies. You have no idea what I had to do to keep you alive!"

"NO! You're the liar! Father was doing all he could to bring the family name back to greatness and you were out whoring yourself with some filthy half-blood!" Draco shouted.

The echo of flesh on flesh contact ricocheted off the walls and Draco felt the sting of his mother's hand.

"You will never speak to me that way again. Your father didn't tell you the whole truth. He didn't tell you how he allowed Voldemort to rape me."

His eyes bulged in horror and tears sprung to his eyes.

"What?" he whispered feeling sorry for basically calling his mother a whore.

"Severus put his life on the line to save you. He didn't have to kill Dumbledore but he did because I asked him to. Voldemort could have easily killed him and me as well."

Draco sank back down onto the sofa, "I'm sorry Mother."

Narcissa eased herself back into the chair cradling her hand. They sat for several minutes in silence.

The young man looked over to his mother, "is it his? Is Voldemort the father?" Draco looked horrified at the prospect.

"No," she laughed, "no I got pregnant way after that happened."

"Well…how did this between you and Professor Snape start?"

Narcissa began to explain being sure to leave out certain details.

Draco had listened to his mother while at the same time mulling over everything his father had told him. His hatred for the man that sired him grew and he couldn't stop himself from going to his mother and hugging her.

* * *

She and Draco stayed in Spinner's End for a little over a week. Aurors had come and interviewed them both together and then the next day separately. Each time the secretary taking notes fervently.

They had both come to find out that due to Narcissa's part in the war and the testimony of Harry Potter she, Draco and to her dismay Lucius had all been pardon and were no longer under investigation.

Narcissa had lain in bed the next morning. As much as she enjoyed the quiet and peaceful existence the drab industrial area offered she had to get back to reality and that meant Lucius. Legally, he was still her husband and that carried a lot of weight and not to mention the fact she had committed adultery conceiving a child in the process. If provoked, he could invoke several ancient wizarding laws and could in fact have her pregnancy terminated or have the child, once born, banished. Both were legally and magically binding and she would be powerless to stop him.

She rose and dressed; she decided it was best to leave Draco here at Spinner's End. The last thing she needed or desired was a confrontation. It would not serve her purpose well.

She grabbed a handful of floo powder her first stop would be her solicitor. She just hoped he had made it through the war.


	10. Chapter 10

**All mistakes are my own.**

There were no words to describe Narcissa's joy at having found Thadeus Glover alive and in business. She had entered the lobby intending to march straight into his office and demand divorce papers be drawn. What she had not expected was the sitting area to be beyond it's capacity.

It was standing room only as witches and a few wizards eagerly awaited a consultation with the solicitor.

Narcissa looked around the room for a vacancy and was startled to see Azalea Parkinson among the disgruntled spouses. She started to go over and make her presence known but immediately dismissed the thought and hurried to a recently vacated seat near the back of the room. The woman was a notorious gossip and she didn't want to be the star of rumors.

* * *

The meeting with Thadeus had revealed to Narcissa just how out of the loop she was about her and Lucius' finances. Almost all of the Malfoy fortune was gone; from a review of the numbers, Draco wouldn't be inheriting much and would have to make his own way not that the young wizard minded. Even her personal accounts that she had inherited were nearly empty.

Although the review of finances initially put a damper on her mood, the fact that a lot of their assets were seized by the ministry, the depletion of the accounts along with Lucius' involvement in the war her divorce would be settled within 30 days once the necessary papers were filed. There was no room for him to contest the divorce.

She had walked the streets of Muggle London with a smile on her face. She only wished Severus could have made it through it all.

After having lunch at a small café, she floo'd to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Lucius was in his study nursing a glass of firewhiskey and holding several papers in his free hand. He was still seething over his perceived mistreatment at the hands of the aurors. He was a Malfoy dammit and didn't appreciate being handled like a common criminal. Not to mention he had just been brought divorce papers by owl no less than an hour ago.

The dark room was illuminated by green flames and Lucius placed his glass on the table rising from the sofa.

"I have been expec…" he stopped staring at her protruding belly. "It seems you are the one expecting. Who's the father since it's obvious I'm not in the running?"

She sighed she had hoped things would be civil.

"Please do have a seat. A woman in your…condition," he hissed, "shouldn't be on her feet too long."

"No thank you. You are too kind."

He ignored the sarcasm.

"I received these today," he held up the papers, "care to explain this nonsense."

"It's simple Lucius, I am asking, no that is not the right word, I am demanding a divorce and after 30 days it's officially over. I will be free of you."

"I know Narcissa I can read. What I want to know is what is the meaning of all of this. You are angry with me and trying to shame me. Why would you want to further disgrace the family name with a divorce?"

"No one is after you Lucius or trying to disgrace the family name as you say." She rubbed her belly.

"If you are concerned about your bastard then you shouldn't be. Forget about the divorce and all is forgiven. I will even raise it as my own and give it the Malfoy name."

If she hadn't known he was serious she would have laughed at such an offer.

"We don't want your name Lucius or anything else for that matter," she laughed, "there's nothing left."

He shifted clearly uncomfortable about the lack of available funds.

"I doubt that very seriously, Narcissa. Everybody wants something."

"No, absolutely nothing."

"I don't believe you."

"Well, believe it. I had come for answers; I had hoped that you had seen the error of your ways and how your misguided beliefs almost killed your only son. I foolishly had hoped to sit down and have a real conversation about why you used me and put Draco in harm's way for a psychopath. But I see I wasted my time."

She grabbed a hand full of floo powder and exited through the fireplace she had just entered.

Lucius stood there for moment silently cursing himself. Damn his pride.

* * *

Several weeks passed each day signaled the impending arrival of her daughter. The occasion would be bittersweet without Severus but she would carry on. Since she had last seen Lucius, she had thrown herself into the rebuilding of Hogwarts effort. Draco also got in on the effort and due to the large turnout the school would be re-opening two months ahead of schedule.

Narcissa awoke in the middle of the night to feel a gush of fluid between her legs. She called out for Draco and Hermione; the muggleborn had a bad breakup with Ron and didn't feel comfortable staying at The Burrow. Draco had offered her a room at Spinner's End.

The two came barreling in Draco clutching a pink bag in his hand and Hermione entered straightening her pajama top. Both of them blushed when their eyes landed on Narcissa. The older witch speculated what the two had been doing when she interrupted.

"I'm sorry to disrupt your sleep," Hermione's blush deepened, "but it's time."

* * *

Shortly before dawn, Narcissa gave birth to a healthy, beautiful girl. Ava Elieen Snape had black hair and piercing blue eyes, the best qualities of each parent. Draco held her while Hermione cooed over her. Narcissa watched her two children and her new found friend.

Hermione and Draco decided to head back home and get a few hours of sleep before they returned to pick up them both up. After the pair left, she allowed herself to cry for the first time in months.

A lit tap on the window drew her attention and she grabbed her wand. With a light flick of her wrist, she granted the small mail carrier owl entrance.

The grey owl dropped two letters onto her lap before making a circle overhead and heading back out the window.

She picked up the first letter turning it over to find the official Malfoy seal on the back. She became curious; the other letter was temporarily ignored.

 _Narcissa,_

 _I want to start off by apologizing. Our last encounter wasn't bad but it wasn't pleasant either. I must admit that my pride got in the way last time and it has for over the twenty years our union lasted. You wanted answers; the only answer I have to give is that everything I did was for selfish reasons._

 _You were wrong; the war did change me. It has changed me. I followed a madman because that is what my father, if you could have called him that, told me to do. I, being the coward that I am, never questioned but simply obeyed. My whole life I was under the illusion that I was not like my father. I placed the desires of a monster and my need for validation above the well-being of my family. But my letter will be brief and straight to the point._

 _The Ministry as you know seized several assets but not all of them. I have several accounts abroad. There are two in the United States and another elsewhere. I am in the process of having one of those transferred over to Draco and the other to you. You should be receiving the papers with the necessary details by the end of the week. Consider it a parting gift and my door is always open to Draco and to you. If you should find yourself in need of anything do not hesitate to call on me._

 _Hopefully, your friend,_

 _Lucius_

 _P.S. Congratulations on the birth of your daughter; I wouldn't be me if I didn't say that I regret that she is not mine. I have always wanted a daughter of my own._

Narcissa sat holding the letter; if she hadn't known better she would have thought that someone else besides her former husband wrote it. She had to read it a second time.

After the shock wore off, she picked up the forgotten letter. It was in an official ministry letter. She tore open the letter.

 _Department of Accounts and Assets_

 _Dear Narcissa Black,_

 _We are writing to inform you that you were listed as the sole beneficiary of one Severus Snape's accounts and assets. We are pleased to inform you that you inherited a sum of four million galleons ._

 _We regret the death of your loved one and ask that you please come to the ministry as soon as possible to handle the necessary paperwork._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Helga Clark_

 _Secretary of the Department of Accounts and_ _Assets_

She dropped the letter; from her talks with Severus she knew he had some money saved but didn't know that his savings and his "small" inheritance from his grandfather were in the millions.

She needed a drink.

* * *

2 Years Later

Narcissa looked on as her son and Hermione embraced and shared a quick chaste kiss. She bounced her daughter on her hip smiling as the newly married couple turned to look at the crowd. Both of them were beaming ear to ear. The couple led the way into the reception hall.

She watched from her table as the two of them danced. They seemed so happy their eyes never once leaving each other. She saw Lucius making his way over to her and she stood to greet him, Ava in her arms.

"Hello, Narcissa," he said before turning his attention to Ava, "and who is this little, lovely lady?"

"My name is Ava, who are you?" she asked eyeing him curiously.

"Ava that is not polite," Narcissa said.

Lucius laughed before taking the little girl's hand in his, "I am Lucius Malfoy," he bowed.

The little girl smiled. Everyone clapped as the couple's first dance came to an end. Ava wiggled in her mother's arm.

"I want Aunt Hermione, Mommy," Narcissa placed her on the floor and watched as she took off toward the bride.

"She's beautiful Narcissa. It's unfortunate that Severus isn't here to see his daughter," she had tensed at the mention of Severus but relaxed when she saw he was sincere.

She gave him a weak smile before she turned to watch Hermione holding her daughter and dancing in a small circle. Draco was dancing with Andromeda.

Lucius and Narcissa stood in silence as people made their way to the dance floor as the band began to play another song.

Lucius turned to Narcissa, "would you care to grant an old man a dance, you know for old time's sake." He quirked an eyebrow at her and she laughed.

"You're hardly old and yes."

They made their way out into the sea of couples and began to sway with the music. It seemed they were only on the dancefloor for a moment before the music ended. Lucius bowed and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"I must leave you now; I see several officials that I need to butter up if I am to proceed with my latest business venture."

Narcissa walked around the room working the crowd before she made her way back to her table. Her heart sank a little as her mind wondered to Severus.

* * *

She walked around her home at Spinner's End. Ava was still asleep and Draco and Hermione were still on their honeymoon in South Africa. After Ava was born, the house was heavily renovated. That was the only option since she couldn't bear to part with it.

The doorbell rang and she made her way to answer it. She was slightly irritated as she opened the door. It was eight in the morning after all; it was too early for a social call. As she laid eyes on the person standing in the door her heart dropped and she had to place her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming.

Tears threatened to spill over as she jumped into his arms showering him with kisses. Severus brought his arms up and pulled the woman even closer against his body.

Narcissa heard the clearing of a throat and looked over Severus' shoulder to see her son and Hermione standing there with big grins on their faces. She looked from them to Severus.

"How?" she whispered.

"It's a long story. A story I am sure would be best told inside the house."

Narcissa led the way inside.

They all made their way into the living room. Narcissa and Severus sat on the sofa whereas Draco sat in one of the armchairs. Hermione chose to sit on her husband's lap.

"Ok, we're inside. Now, I have one question. How?" Narcissa began looking at Severus.

"The venom contained a paralyzing agent that over a period of time slowly deteriorates the tissue," Severus said.

Hermione took his temporary pause as her que to pick up where he left off, "Nagini's venom functioned more like that of a brown recluse spider in terms that it causes necrosis of the tissues but on a much slower scale."

She looked around and continued, "Whereas we thought he was dead he wasn't. Harry and I didn't discover he was alive until the next day when we along with two healers came back to clear out the dead so the rebuilding efforts could begin."

The young woman's face fell, "we were almost too late I am ashamed to say. We got so caught up in the celebration that we didn't bother checking to make sure everyone was dead."

Draco rubbed her side.

"Where have you been?" she asked stroking Severus' hand.

"I've been in South Africa under the care of the healers there. Due to the high volume of rare snakes, they had experience with cases such as mine. As rare as they are, not many people get bitten by 72 year old Rasputinian snakes."

She turned to her daughter-in-law and her son. "You two knew about this?"

The newlyweds both looked at each other before answering in sync, "yes."

Draco piped up, "that's why we were so adamant about going to South Africa for our honeymoon. We wanted to bring him home."

Narcissa didn't know whether to be upset or relieved. She settled for happy.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," Ava stood in the doorway clutching a stuffed unicorn and staring at her mother.

Severus' heart lurched in his chest as the little girl slowly approached the sofa. Her gaze was intense and yet curious as she stared at him.

"Ava, this is Severus, your father. Severus this is Ava your daughter." Narcissa said her hand now on his shoulder. The usually pale man had grown even paler and she feared he would pass out.

Ava regarded the man for a moment before she jumped into his lap. Severus held her and smiled as the little girl chattered away.

Draco had poked Hermione in the side and nodded toward the stairs. The two quietly exited the room giving the family some privacy as father and daughter got acquainted.

"I'm going to get breakfast started," she rose from the sofa. When she reached the doorway she turned and watched her daughter and the man she loved for a moment. A smile crept across her face as her heart leapt with joy.

It seems she would have her happy ending after all.

 **This is finally finished and I can go to bed happy. I couldn't leave one of my all-time favorite characters dead. Since the majority of my story are sooooo heavily angst with no happy ending in sight I thought I would change up the pace a little. As for the breed of snake that was hinted that Nagini was is totally made up, I am sure you could tell. I literally named the breed after the first name that popped into my head. I have no idea why Grigori Rasputin came to mind.**

 **Once again, thank you all for reading and reviewing. Your reviews good or bad have truly made this southern girl happy! Don't forget to checkout some of my other fics and let me know what you think!**


End file.
